I solemnly swear I am up to no good
by siesna
Summary: 'I'm going to avenge them' Lily anounced. James raised an eyebrow. 'In other words' she repeated with a huge smile 'I'm going to protect them. I'm going to protect everyone who is in danger, everyone in the Black List. Even though that includes me.'
1. Prelude

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story isn't mine, it is originally written by __**Erised Black**__ and the story it's in Spanish, I only translated it into English (as good as I could, I'm Spanish after all, so if you find any mistake, please say it to me!). I do not own the characters either, the ones you may know are all from J.K. Rowling, and the ones you don't know, are from __**Erised Black**__. The title in English is "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" but I preferred to leave the title in Spanish inside the fic, I hope you don't mind ;). _

_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_

**Prelude**

That baby was the most beautiful creature that she had ever seen. His skin, as soft as a peach, made her feel the urge to caress those small and soft cheeks. Oh! And it was even better to caress his little nose with the finger's tip.

The little baby was looking from one place to another urgently with two beautiful green eyes as emeralds. In fact, those beautiful green eyes were very alike to hers. Looking them better…

They were equal.

The little baby found the other green that he was looking for in the place and he didn't look away. After recognizing her, he smiled happy, full of softness and happiness. She smiled too. She extended her arms to catch him, just as he extended his little hands to her.

When she got him between her arms, the boy immediately took a tuft of her red hair and started to play with it. She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him tightly.

She was his mother, there was no doubt.

And, even though she knew it was a dream, a too much beautiful dream for being real, she was surprised by the rebellious black hair. It remembered her of someone.

She kissed him again on the forehead.

Suddenly, in the warm room they were, a cold wind started to blow. The baby turned serious and she tensed. She turned rapidly, looking for her wand when the door was abruptly opened by an unknown force. But it was already too late.

A green beam illuminated the room.

Lily Evans woke up all of a sudden on her bed of the Gryffindor's Tower, shivering the whole of her. She hugged herself: there was no baby, she didn't have any son, she wasn't dead; she was at Hogwarts, she was seventeen and, if she didn't cover herself up with the blanket soon, she was going to wake up her room-mate with her trembling teeth.

It was hard for her getting up from bed. She was weak and fragile, something that bothered her a lot, but she had to get out of that room before Mary woke up. So she looked for her rabbit-like slippers and covered herself up with the empty bed's blanket she first found. It was the bed of her room-mate Claire, but she wasn't at the school anymore.

She had to recognize that it hadn't been an easy day, she told herself while she went down the spiral stairs towards the Common Room. Receiving the news of the death of one of your room-mates of your all life wasn't a nice thing.

She laid down on one of the sofas. The warm in the fireplace was almost over but it was hotter than in her room.

Angeline Brown, the dead mate, had gone of the school two months ago with her family. As her father was a big-fish of the Ministry and had been receiving threats, they thought that it was better to take off their only daughter from the school which was, for Lily, the safest place in the world. And as she had feared since the day she said goodbye to her friend, she had ended up appearing on The Prophet.

_Massacre in Manchester: all the family members of Alphred Brown beheaded. _

They only left alive the father. The new _modus operandi_, the cruelest torture: to watch die all your loved ones.

Lily sighed, covering herself more up with the blanket. She had started thinking of praying for her friend, Claire Angelus, so that she didn't have the same destiny and, like her, all the students that had left the school.

She started shivering again. All were on the Black list of Lord Voldemort. All that opposed him.

…

He made a deep drag before handing the spliff to, curiously, his friend Padfoot(1). He smiled due to the inside joke he had just made. Next to him, his mate abused from that during too much time and Wormtail, next to Moony, started to get impatient.

Padfoot passed it to Moony, who passed it to Wormtail without feeling tempted.

'I don't think this is the best way to pay tribute to…' Moony began, but the sentence was cut up because he couldn't say the name.

That name, from that girl they had lived good moments with, had just been added to the taboo's list names. They would never ever say it again. It was a common pact followed by almost everybody in the castle.

Their mate, that girl they had hurriedly said goodbye to, without thinking in any moment that they would not see her any more. And what now? It was another one, with all her family, in the large names' list that appeared at the end of every publication of The Prophet.

The spliff came again to him, and decided to kill it while Wormtail started to make another one. Moony looked at them with disapproval and then sighed. Finally, the guy handed his hand to Wormtail to begin him with the next spliff.

They didn't do it for fun. Not anymore.

None of them had said it aloud, but all four made it for being able to sleep from time to time. They were already too much, the dead ones. They were a lot more of the necessary and a lot more of the bearable. They were all too close for not seeing them in dreams, pleading clemency, crying or shouting.

That night, especially James Potter, knew that it was going to be impossible to sleep. The four of them were going to be in the Astronomy's Tower until morning.

Remus once told them that smoking that muggle grass produced a mistake in the connection of the neurons that left you, in simple words, dumb. You were hungry and sleepy. And James wanted to sleep without seeing Angeline Brown's face on the floor and her body on another place.

…

The down was breaking over the dark trees of the wood at little before the six in the morning, but the guys had already left the Astronomy's Tower to watch the nature's spectacle, because half-an-hour before they had started to get out of the highest Tower of the castle remembering the last summer.

James was smiling while, under the cloak that made all of them invisible (even thought the cloak nearly covered them up), Peter cheered that unforgettable summer. Remus was trying to shut them up and keep quite while Sirius was laughing recalling the different adventures they had lived.

'Do you remember that time when we slipped in that muggle library?' asked Peter, too much excited and talking too loud.

'Peter' threatened Remus, taking out his wand to silent him if he raised even more his voice.

'And that night we visited the Avery's private party?' he laughed, even louder. 'James! You missed it!'

The alluded smiled maliciously, even though no one noticed him because Peter had started to gesticulate when, finally, Remus decided to make him shut up in the fastest way.

'We're still in curfew, Wormtail' warned the young werewolf.

Sirius stopped laughing of his little friend to turn up to James.

'By the way, Prongs, you still haven't told us what you did that day' he whispered into his ear.

The guy smiled.

It was true, he hadn't told them yet that in that summer afternoon, some months ago he had met up with Lily Evans.

…

She noticed a presence near her so she opened her eyes. That dark gaze, framed with horn-rimmed glasses left her amazed on the sofa.

She was conscious that, if she had met with the face of James Potter in less than a centimeter half of a year ago, she would have destroyed any wall to rip his eyes out with a fork.

But that day she didn't react that way. She bit her rosy low lip when she noticed that it started to shiver and that she was going to be unable to hold her tears if she didn't react. James saw it and extended his arms to her when she rushed towards him.

They fell deafeningly on the floor.

When they arrived from their night trip he found her there, sleeping curled up on one of the sofas almost completely covered up with the blanket. He knew why she was there and how she would feel when she woke up.

'It's over, Lily. We can't do anything about it now' he tried to cheer her up 'not for the time being at least.'

The red-haired started to calm down little by little, and while that happened, she also started to separate from him.

'I'm going to avenge them' she announced with an almost unheard whisper.

He raised an eyebrow.

'What did you say?'

The red-haired had separated completely from him and was kneeled down next to him. The light that entered through the window, form the recently raised sun, had a profound impact on her back, leaving her half hidden on the shadows, illuminating her red hair.

The image burned.

'In other words' she repeated, with a huge satisfaction smile 'I'm going to protect them. I'm going to protect everyone who is in danger, everyone in the Black List. Even though that includes me.'

The guy burst out laughing.

'_We _are going to protect them' he corrected her, taking her arm to pull her closer.

It was then when she reacted and the red-haired girl of some months ago regained a bit of power in her conscience.

'Don't cross the line, Potter' she threatened with a half-hidden smile, while she stood up.

He imitated her, following her until the stairs of the girls' bedroom, a place where he could not go.

'Lily, darling' he began, in a tone a little bit mocking, and at the same time he kneeled down 'if I look to the horizon is you the only one who I see' he recited in a poetic way.

The red-haired burst out laughing before going until the middle of the spiral stairs, and then she leaned out half-a-meter over him.

'James, if I look to the horizon the only thing that I see is that sometimes you're very dumb' she joked, sticking her tongue out at him. 'The summer's meeting didn't change anything'.

She finished going upstairs and closed the door behind her.

She sighed.

Actually, it was clear that in that summer a lot of things had changed.

…

_Okay so here it is the first chapter!_

_As I said before, the story is originally written by __**Erised Black**__. She writes in Spanish but if you want to look for the original story, look for it by "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", the title in Spanish was too long "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", so she had to put it in English. _

_I hope you liked it ;) in the next chapter there's going to be more characters, more stories and more happiness (or she promised that! Haha). _

_So then, see you in the next chapter and thank you for reading! ;)_

_siesna. _

(1) This is a joke in Spanish. In Spanish a "spliff" is called "canuto" and the translation of "Padfoot" in Spanish on the Harry Potter books is also "Canuto" (I don't exactly know why they translated it that way but... anyway, so there's the joke).


	2. Marlene Andrews

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story isn't mine, it is originally written by __**Erised Black**__ and the story it's in Spanish, I only translated it into English (as good as I could, I'm Spanish after all, so if you find any mistake, please say it to me!). I do not own the characters either, the ones you may know are all from J.K. Rowling, and the ones you don't know, are from __**Erised Black**__. The title in English is "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" but I preferred to leave the title in Spanish inside the fic, I hope you don't mind ;). _

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Marlene Andrews**

The terrible winter cold that entered through the windows of her bedroom made her suppose that her lovely roommate, Amanda Rogers, had decided that it was time to ventilate the room again. With bad-temper and without covering herself up with any blanket, she woke up of her bed with the intention of closing the window, but she stopped.

It seemed that, what she had been waiting for a long time, had happened that night and, in that moment, the sun was shining on top of the big mountains on the horizon, but its light was eclipsed by its own reflex in the big whiteness that covered all the superficies.

The first snowfall of the year, Marlene sighed with white breath that disappeared immediately, at the same time that her nape's hair curled.

She closed the window a little less bad-tempered and kept watching the landscape a little longer. Then she decided that it was better to have a shower of hot water before she went down for breakfast, because if she didn't hurry up, her friend Fabian Prewett would end up tired of waiting for her on the Common Room.

Marlene Andrews was in the seventh year on the Ravenclaw's house but, according to the rumors, she seemed to be twenty years old (or more), and that was something that bothered her a lot: if with seventeen years she seemed to be twenty five, when she was thirty, would she seem to be almost forty? She always thought that it wasn't a very happy perspective.

Ravenclaw's Common Room was the most ventilated room of the whole castle, or at least of all that Marlene knew. It had a circular shape and it was full of windows with arch shape. There were enough chairs and tables, besides of the shelves, to fulfill the needs of all the house's students. There was a big heavenly cart painted on the ceiling, which was very useful to the students with their homework.

She went down the stairs that led to girls' bedroom, passing by the Rowena Ravenclaw's statue, the founder of the house, and waved her hand to the boy that was waiting for her with a frustration face leaned on. He was sat in one of the sofas with a couldn't-care-less look.

'Well, well, I thought that you wouldn't come down today!' replied the boy, in a half bothered and a half funny way 'okay, tell me, what's happened today? A nail broke up or an eyelash fell down?' said the boy trying to bother her as she always was perfectly well-dressed.

The brown-haired girl hit him softly on the shoulder.

'You haven't looked through the window yet, have you?' she replied, while she put on the thick scarf with the colors of her house around her neck. 'It has snowed, Fabian'.

The boy's face changed and he didn't wait even a second for going out of the Common Room and throwing himself on the virgin snow as if it was a pool. Marlene followed him a little bit upset: she wasn't going to have time for breakfast if she had to spend the next half of an hour trying to get her best friend out of the snow just so he didn't catch a cold.

While she went to look for her friend she couldn't stop noticing that, there was a different look in people's faces.

The monotony they had all been immersed since the beginning of the school year had just broken up, not due to another sad and cruel murder new, but for the winter arrival at the castle.

She went out through the principal door on the Great Hall with other mates and stayed there to contemplate the nature's show before entering again having convinced Fabian with:

'What if you go and try to find your lovely McDonald?'

…

The Defense Against Dark Arts classroom was in the first floor of the castle. It was a wide room full of desks and a big blackboard; on the wall there were paintings of different magical creatures or famous wizards and witches. A big overhead lamp was hanging from the ceiling, and that day there was white light entering through the windows, which was reflected by the snow on the outside.

The only thing that could be heard was the never-ending scribble of the quills against the scrolls under the deep voice of Professor Eric McKinnnon, who had been hired as Defense Against Dark Arts Professor on September, because the old one didn't come back from summer vacations.

'Let's see, who can tell me what's a heliopath?' asked the Professor.

The scribbles stopped but nobody said anything.

Marlene saw that, in two rows in front of her, Lily Evans was looking around furtively to see if anybody had raised its hand to answer. She had known Lily since long ago and she knew that the girl didn't like to boast about her intelligence, even though she could do it.

Marlene, who was trying hard not to make eye contact with the Professor, decided to raise her hand and answer herself the question. In that moment, the Professor seemed not to have seen her, and turned around to face the blackboard for making appear the definition with a flick of his wand and went on with its explanation.

'A heliopath is, as the experts say, a fire spirit of big dimensions…'

The Professor's voice died under Fabian's whisper.

'This is the third time this week, isn't it?' he bothered her again.

She gave him a reproachful look and kept on writing as if he hadn't said anything, but in her head there wasn't place neither for heliopaths nor stupid Fabians.

Every time Marlene raised her hand to ask something or to answer a question, the Professor decided that time was over, that it was time to finish the class, that someone had asked before her, that he hadn't seen her or everything at once, since the first day of class. And that was something that was starting to bother her a lot.

'Potter! Black! Shut up!' the Professor shouted, bringing Marlene back to reality for a moment.

She understood the behavior of the Professor; she, herself, had felt very weird when they first saw each other in class on the first day, but even though she went to talk to him, it didn't seem to have changed anything.

The problem was related with the last summer vacations and the fucking aspect of a twenty-five-years-old-girl of Marlene.

She went to spend two weeks at her cousin's house in London. They had been lazing about all the day, went to the swimming pool, eaten ice-creams, went to party and flirted a lot; until there, there was no problem. But it turned out that Ah! How unlucky she was! One of the boys she had had a romance ended up being the new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor. The worst thing was that she had been living in his house for three days.

It all started with a bet of drunks, when her cousin's friends told her that she wasn't able to made out with a guy a lot older than her. Marlene, competitive by nature, accepted the bet and they fixed their aim: a tall handsome dark-haired guy that was drinking a beer in the bar of that London's pub.

Marlene went to the bar to ask for another beer and sat next to him (her cousin told her later that he hadn't stoped looking at her while she was drinking the beer). She stood up after finishing her beer and went to the bathroom, forgetting _by accident_ her handbag on the bar. As she had imagined, the dark-haired guy (who later seemed a lot taller than her) took her handbag and followed her to give it back to her.

Her cousin would have been worried about her if, three hours later, Marlene hadn't told her that she was okay, and asked her to tell her aunt and uncle that she was staying at some friend's house (someone called something like Pamela Martin, a name that came to her mind when she saw someone getting out of an Aston Martin) and that she would come back at some point of the week.

When she had explained the whole adventure to her friend Fabian, he called those three days as _"the triadventure (three days adventure) of Marlene Dirty Andrews"_ and he even asked her permission for making a script of a pornographic film based on that story.

And of course, the 1st of September, finding the tall handsome dark-haired guy sat on the Professors' table and introduced by Albus Dumbledore as "the new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor" had been very stunning.

It didn't take long for him to recognize her, but he seemed to doubt about it.

They met each other in a muggle pub. The woman he made out with seemed to be at least twenty five years old and told him that her name was Marie. She wasn't a teenage witch of seventeen years old that was going to be his student, right? That's why, when Marlene went to his office to clarify everything, the poor man almost had a heart-break.

_I won't say anything to anyone, and it isn't __bribery,_ Marlene told him, _I'm not asking good grades in exchange for it. I just want to make it clear. _

She was okay with pretending that nothing happened. Okay, Fabian called her frivolous with men, but she was how she was and she was happy being that way. But, as she had been realizing the past two months, the attitude her Professor had adopted was to pretend that she didn't exist, and that was bothering her.

'What if you talk to him again?' said Fabian, who seemed to have been reading her thoughts.

'Do you know that your Legilimency talent is starting to scare me?' she joked.

Yes, she would talk to him when she had the opportunity.

'Potter! Black! I can't stand it anymore! Get out of the classroom!' shouted Professor McKinnon. Everyone turned around to see what had happened: James Potter had been throwing little pieces of wet paper to Sirius Black, who had answered with an indiscriminate ink attack. The first one seemed a Dalmatian dog and the second one a human litter bin.

…

Being in the seventh year implied a lot of things: you were off age, but the worst exams that you could ever imagine were waiting for you, and the extra work for them that teachers ordered wasn't least. And, even though there were still a lot of months until the NEWT exams, their Professors had proposed themselves to give the students a lot of funny hours in the library, looking for a lot of different things, writing and sweating for being able to hand their homework in time.

That was the reason why one day they decided to organize themselves in, more or less, an open group of study. Three brains think more than one, so if they were ten brains it was a lot better. And there were Marlene and Fabian with six lions more. Together in the Hogwarts' library, all their class notes were mixed through the whole table with books of different subjects, empty ink bottles and creased scrolls.

James Potter was wasting his time whispering things with Sirius Black, while Peter Pettigrew didn't lose trace of them and was forgetting his homework; at the same time Remus Lupin seemed the most concentrated being of the history, Lily Evans was about to lose her nerves and her friend Mary McDonald was pulling softly her sleeve to stop her of mumbling before Madame Pince threw them out. Marlene laughed due to the situation, which she found even funnier when she found her friend Fabian watching Mary McDonald open-mouthed.

The blond girl from Gryffindor was beautiful, although inside her, Marlene repeated to herself that she was more beautiful. She was tall and looked very elegant, she had to recognize it, but the thick-rimmed glasses gave her a miss know-it-all look that Marlene would have given to anyone.

She didn't remember in what moment Fabian had _fallen in love_ with the lion. Though, she was sure that it was long after Potter started following Lily around, as she was also sure that Fabian's love was just a caprice. A very big one, but a caprice. Because, that she knew at least, Fabian had never wasted an opportunity to flirt with anyone he could after proclaiming his unconditional love for Mary McDonald a fateful afternoon long ago. And the miserable didn't realize that maybe that was the reason why the blond girl didn't look at him.

But Marlene wasn't going to say anything to him, live and let live, she laughed.

Remus finished his homework and stood up, picking his things up.

'Are you already leaving?' asked Peter, disappointed: he hadn't had time to copy the homework, and he knew that nobody except Remus was going to let him copy it.

The alluded moved his head up and down twice with disdain. He pierced Fabian through for an instant and said goodbye to everyone before going away. He said goodbye to everyone except Fabian. What had just happened? Marlene thought. Remus Lupin being rude?

A little giggle escaped from her lips when she finally understood the little problem that the young Gryffindor had with her friend.

A loud crackle broke the silence suddenly.

And everything happened very fast.

Peter jumped and hit James. He stood up abruptly and shook Sirius, that was still sat next to him and, in that moment, he was opening an ink pot to give it to Lily, but unfortunately it ended, precisely, on his enchantments' composition of a meter and a half, making it useless.

And everybody knows that it's better not to make angry a Black.

The guy stood up and went to look for the origin of the crackle, while James and Peter leaned out of one of the bookshelves full of dirty books and the girls did the same but in a more surreptitiously way.

'Listen up, little snakes' he began, stopping in front of a group of fifth course students from Slytherin. 'Who was the one with that melodious voice that made my enchantments' composition useless?'

The three girls were paralyzed and, little by little, two couple of eyes turned eventually to the girl sat in the middle.

'Natasha Winsett' mumbled Sirius. 'Don't you know that in the library is forbidden to speak aloud?'

The girl showed him a white smile of disdain.

'Oh! I'm sorry Black' she replied with a rude tone 'but I don't understand your reasoning. Could you explain me, please, how my melodious voice destroyed your _composition_?' she asked standing up from the table, although she wasn't as tall as him so she barely reached his chin.

Sirius seemed more than angry, and now there were a lot of more people watching from the bookshelves. It was a girl, Marlene thought, he would never attack her. And even less if she was from fifth grade.

'You're lucky, little snake' Sirius began, but suddenly a forth snake joined the conversation.

'Leave alone my sister, Black' threatened hissing Tatiana Winsett, who was almost as tall as him and overtook perfectly the Gyrffindor's chin. 'It's an order'

Sirius kept silent for an instant. Nothing moved either on him. Finally he let out a doggy crackle and came back to the table, without making any other mention to the incident and solving out the damage with a flick of his wand.

'You shouldn't get so upset' said Lily, shrewdly. 'You mustn't behave like them, even though you're right or they give you reasons to'.

But Sirius seemed not to be listening to the red-haired girl. He was keeping an eye-to-eye conversation with James and Peter. The three of them were looking at each other, without saying anything and without doing any other gesture, as if they had telepathy. Marlene, who also had sat again, had a feeling that there was something between the Gryffindors that she didn't know, but she knew that, if it was something important, sooner or later they would end up telling her. If it was a stupid thing, she preferred not to interfere.

'Guys, we're leaving' Mary announced a little bit later, standing up from her chair. 'Are you coming, Marlie?'

The alluded also stood up and, after picking up all her things, began to walk towards the place where there was a delicious lunch waiting for them with her friends.

The Hogwarts' corridors were unusually empty since half of the students decided to leave the school to go hiding with their families. They were very gloomy under the light of the torches if you walked alone through them, but in that moment they were very pleasant to Marlene.

Lily cracked her back after leaving the library and Mary sighed tired. None of both seemed to want to talk, but Marlene wanted them to tell her the end of a story that the red-haired had started some days ago.

'By the way, Lily' she started, pretending she was distracted. 'The other day you didn't tell me the end of a story…'

The red-haired girl raised an eyebrow while the blond held in the air for an instance: she knew what Marlene was about to ask and she was looking forward to it.

'You were going to tell us why Potter visited you in the summer' she ended, watching cautiously the reaction of the red-haired girl.

Lily pretended that she wasn't talking to her and kept on walking.

'Lily?' asked Mary.

The girl looked at her friend as if nothing was happening.

'Yes?'

'Marlene has asked you…'

'Oh! Marlene!' the Gryffindor exclaimed all of a sudden, as if she had just seen her on the corridor. 'Did you already talk to Professor McKinnon?' she continued almost shouting.

The brown haired girl blushed furiously and jumped upon the other girl to shut her mouth. Nobody, nobody, absolutely nobody, could know what happened between her and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Absolutely nobody could.

But Lily knew that the best defense was a great attack.

'Shht' threatened the Ravenclaw bothered. 'No one can know it'.

The two Gryffindors let out a loud crackle that echoed with the corridor's walls.

'There's no one here' replied the blond one.

And, just after she said that, a couple of people appeared around the corner. Alecto Carrow, a seventh year student of Slytherin, and Avery, a sixth year student of the same house, were walking hurriedly by the corridor. She was carrying some scrolls and he didn't stop looking backwards, like expecting someone following them. When they saw the three girls in the corridor, they stopped three seconds before taking the first corridor that passed through.

The three girls looked at each other oddly. What the hell had that been? Marlene was wondering if they were getting away from someone, or someone was following them. They heard more steps that came from the same direction of the snakes.

It didn't take them too much to recognize them as Edgar Bones and Elizabeth Simmons, and the three girls stood there petrified. Their sad faces and a newspaper on their hands reveled to them an extra of the Prophet where, probably, there was a bad new.

The Hufflepuff couple stopped in front of them, without knowing exactly what to say.

'Did we know him or her?' asked, finally Lily, in a small whisper.

Elizabeth looked away, while Edgar handed them the newspaper. It was the Spall family. The older son, Jason Spall, had been in Hufflepuff with them from the beginning. Mary stifled a scream with her hands. Lily hugged her. Marlene could hardly stop her tears.

…

That day there was a starry sky over the students' heads on the Great Hall. Candles were flying untiring and enchanted, while the students ate the food as if their lives depended on it and talked about how their day had been, still excited by the snow. Lily and Mary didn't go to eat; they went directly to Gryffindor's tower after saying goodbye with few words to the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuffs. She sat on her table, near Fabian who was talking to his room-mates, clearly unknowing the facts. As all the other people in there, because the arrival of the first snowfall was still on their minds.

Around her people was laughing, talking and eating. It seemed that all the bad things on the world had disappeared and that only five persons on the whole castle knew the truth. She couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up angry and upset. How could they live so happy with all of that around them?

Fabian noticed she had stood up and turned to face Marlene.

'What are you doing?' he asked being a little funny, while more people looked at her.

She was holding her breath. Either she went out or she began to scream as a mad person. She shook her head to Fabian and started running, while her friend called her a couple of times before turning to face his friends, whispering "women".

Marlene was running through the corridors while she noticed how a big hole was growing on her heart. Jason Spall didn't come back on September, and everyone supposed that he had gone to hide. His mother was working in the Ministry. According to the Prophet, they were killed two months ago before they found the bodies.

She run into something hard. She run into _someone_ hard.

And there, in one of the third floor's corridor that only leaded to empty classrooms, she came across with the person she wanted less to see; the tall handsome dark-haired guy she had fucked with on the summer, her Defense Against Dark Arts teacher.

'Andrews?' he asked, surprised to see her so upset.

She was angry with the world. And she had just find out that, that damn teacher, wasn't as unpleasant to her when he was alone, as he was in class. She needed to stop thinking at any cost, because every time she blinked she saw the faces of her school mates and her friends dead on that horrible war.

And, inside her, Marlene knew that to stop thinking she needed to be an animal.

She put her dark look into his blue eyes, and he couldn't look away. He knew what she wanted, and he also knew that he wouldn't be able to resist it because, if he kept ignoring her in class, was exactly for that.

He took the first step.

…

_Okay so here it is the second chapter! _

_I changed it a bit because I didn't like very much how I translated it the first time, and the author had added some new paragraphs to it. She's revising the whole fanfic, so as soon as she finishes revising the next one, I'll translate it and post it. _

_But h__ow was it? Did you like it? I'm not completely sure about some expressions I used in this chapter, so if you see something weird, please tell me ;). I hope you liked the chapter. Each chapter is going to be in the point of view of a different character, this way we learn more about each one, don't you think so?_

_Special thanks to __**Purple Painted Toenails**__for taking some minutes of her time to comment the story. And thank you all for reading :). _

_The next one is going to be… Mary McDonald. _

_See you in the next chapter!_

_siesna_


	3. Mary Macdonald

_**Disclaimer:** The story isn't mine, it is originally written by **Erised ****Black** and the story it's in Spanish, I only translated it into English (as good as I could, I'm Spanish after all, so if you find any mistake, please say it to me!). I do not own the characters either, the ones you may know are all from J.K. Rowling, and the ones you don't know, are from **Erised**** Black**. The title in English is "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" but I preferred to leave the title in Spanish inside the fic, I hope you don't mind ;). _

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Mary Macdonald**

The arrival of December brought to the school a wind wave that in Mary's opinion was Antarctic, Polar, Siberian and Canadian mixed with a jinx that made it even colder. Fuck, it sure was cold!

The blonde girl was jumping in front of the heater in the girl's bedroom of Gryffindor which was almost empty. Almost empty because her red-haired friend Lily Evans was sitting in front of her desk trying to finish the Potions' homework, but the constant movement of her friend was starting to bother her a lot.

'Mary, please, could you just stop jumping?' her friend begged turning around and leaving the feather she was writing with on the table. The blonde girl stopped immediately. It was better not to make angry the lioness, but she was brave and had a better idea. She smiled maliciously.

'Evans…' she whispered in a wicked tone, sitting on her friend's desk and crossing her legs sensually. 'I've got an offer that you can't deny.'

Her friend sighed resigned.

'Alright, tell me' she encouraged her, being a little bit funny.

Her friend's smile enlarged exaggeratedly before announcing with emotion and fastness her answer:

'I want you to tell me what the hell happened with Potter!' she began. 'The other day you were about to tell Marlene! Tell me, please!' she begged, kneeling down in the floor and putting her hands together while she made a pout worth an Oscar.

The red-haired girl faced again her homework.

'Never' she sentenced, taking again her feather scribbling furiously on the parchment.

Mary didn't give up.

'As you wish…' she nodded while starting to jump again, singing and whistling aloud, running across the room and jumping on the bed as a monkey.

Lily got up, furious.

'If I tell you, you promise me you'll go away from this room for the next two hours?' she roared really angry.

Mary stopped immediately, which made her to almost fall from the bed. She sat down and looked at her friend with a very innocent face and waited patiently. Lily sighed and lied down on the bed in front of her friend. She put her hands on her face and sighed again.

'Nothing happened' recognized the red-haired.

Mary froze.

'Nothing happened?' she exclaimed, disappointed. 'All that mystery for this? For nothing to happen?'

'Absolutely nothing!' recognized Lily, also disappointed.

Her friend that had known her for seven years now, noticed her tone. She had heard it three times: When she didn't get the best mark at the O.W.L.S., when her sister decided to stop talking to her definitely, and when she got punished for losing her mind in a Transfiguration class in which, for not being able to transfigure a dish in a bag, she transformed in seaweed the hair of a Slytherin boy who had laughed at her.

'And that fucked you up' her friend went on, perceptively. 'Will you tell me exactly what happened?'

The red-haired nodded.

Apparently, James Potter appeared in her house without any previous warning on a summer day. Lily, thinking that it was her sister, who had just left, that had forgotten her keys, opened the door; if she had checked who it was, which she always did, she wouldn't have opened the door and she wouldn't have been feeling disappointed from that bloody afternoon until now.

She let him in, she wasn't that rude as not to let him enter, but she only gave him a minute to explain himself. James was clear and precise: _I__'__m __sorry __for __how __I__'__ve __been __leading __with __things __until __now. __I__'__m__ not __going __to __harass__ you __any more; __sooner __or __later __you__'__ll __realize __we__'__re __made __for __each __other._

She got angry. How could he be so stucked up? She tried to throw him out of her house. But there was something inside her that asked her not to do it, something that was trying to make her ask him to stay in for the rest of the afternoon, with her. He had been vain, but he had also said something she had never before heard him say: I'm sorry.

Unfortunately in that very moment she knew that he was a bit, maybe just a bit, right. Not with being made for each other, of course, but yes in that if she gave him an opportunity she could end up liking that vain player of Quidditch. Because that "I'm sorry" was clearly a change in James Potter. It was a big change in his housemate.

_You__should__go_, she had said to him, finally, with a small voice.

James smiled, maybe feeling proud of him, maybe being conscious of that his words had touched deep the red-haired girl. He accepted an appropriate retirement of the enemy's territory, but he promised to come back if some day she needed his help. For whatever it was, even if it was _illegal, __dangerous, __nearly __deadly __and __very, __very __stupid._

'Oh…' Mary sighed. 'James's a sweetheart actually.'

Lily raised an eyebrow, bothered. Maybe jealous?

'You can have him to do something _illegal,__ dangerous, __deadly __and __stupid_' she replied imitating the guy's voice, turning to face her desk again. 'I don't give a damn, honestly.'

Mary laughed, amused by the reaction of her friend. Yes, that was a hint of jealousy. Sometimes Lily was more transparent than a soap bubble.

'I take note of that' kept saying the blond girl, bothering her friend to make her confess.

Lily answered without turning away from her homework, but her friend could see that she wasn't writing anything anymore even though she was holding the feather strongly.

'Maybe you'll have too much, between Potter' she made a brief pause 'and Fabian Prewett' she went on, remarking on purpose every letter of the name.

Mary got annoyed.

'You know what? I'll let you doing your homework and I'll go to refresh myself a bit, because I can't breathe with so much jealousy on the air.' She announced, really annoyed, slamming the door after her.

She didn't want to hear anything about Fabian Prewett.

On her way to the library she came across with Remus Lupin, with whom in that moment she was talking about the latest news on the Prophet's morning: Some Death Eaters had been arrested in a special mission. Even though they didn't belong to the most important group, it had been great news. Apparently after a hard examination, they told a list of the possible victims of Lord Voldemort, but the newspaper didn't say anything else.

'I honestly think that this will only make things worse' Remus recognized.

Mare got disconcerted and he, reading her face, answered her silent question.

'They have fucked up their plans and if I was one of the Aurors that participated on the mission, I'd already be hidden in the Amazon with my family and any other important person for me.' Answered the boy 'even though that wouldn't be very useful… remember the Andersons…' both of them got pale when remembering the incident.

They were only a few meters away from the library's door when a voice that she knew well called her from the beginning of the corridor.

'Oh, no' she sighed while trying to ignore the call, but Remus had turned over, innocently, to see who was calling.

Mary didn't want to be rude to Fabian Prewett but she had started to think that it would be the only solution with the guy.

'Hi, Prewett' she greeted him when he arrived to her side.

'I've told you thousands of times to call me Fabian' he reminded her with a smile. 'Hi, Lupin' he greeted without so much happiness before turning to face the Gryffindor girl, without noticing that Remus hadn't answered him. 'Going to the library?'

Suddenly, Mary had a wonderful idea. She held Remus' hand and got extremely near him. For the first time she noticed that the boy was taller than what he seemed, maybe due to his thinness.

'In fact, my sweetie and I, just changed our minds' she announced with a sickly-sweet voice. 'Right, darling?' she winked at Remus quietly, who changed his expression of confusion for a surer face, he played his part as a good Marauder, and put his arm around her shoulders.

'Of course'

Fabian Prewett was stunned. But as a great Ravenclaw, it wasn't long until he started to mistrust.

'You're awful actors' he laughed.

Mary raised an eyebrow, turned to face Remus and the kiss was so real that even Mary was surprised. Where did that passion come from? In fact, she even forgot the Ravenclaw for a moment, and when she got back to reality she was in a secondary corridor still kissing with a guy that, some minutes ago, was just a good friend.

How hadn't she seen it before? And why did she like kissing him so much?

After apologizing to Remus she decided to get lost in the corridors of the fifth floor for a while. She needed to think. What had happened in front of the library? It had worked well to get away from Prewett, she was convinced, but maybe it was too convincing.

She sat on a bench of stone that was under some window and took out a book.

Although it was getting dark, she thought, if someone passed by he or she would only think that she was reading under the sunlight. At least they wouldn't think that she was a crazy depressed girl that was alienating herself.

She checked mentally her last meetings with Remus; on the last weeks she hadn't noticed anything weird, actually, they had barely meet outside the class due to the homework and if they had been together it had precisely been for that.

She heard some steps a little bit away from her, someone was coming close. Two persons, as she overheard a conversation.

'You can't be near me' someone demanded, a boy, to his companion.

Mary, with pure lioness intuition, deduced that it was a private conversation so, as quietly as she could, got hidden after a column that was in the dark.

The voices and the steps kept coming close, slowly, at the place where she was hidden, and she hoped that they didn't find her: for a girl hidden beside a column it was way too suspicious for being normal, and she, that hated gossip, didn't want to be the center of one.

'Oh, come on' answered a girl's voice. It sounded very childish, so she deduced that it was someone younger. 'You've done millions of favours to me since the course started. If you tell me that you don't want to be my friend, and in fact, you don't want to talk to me anymore, at least tell me why.'

They stopped. The blond girl thought that maybe in front of the column where she was.

'No' he answered, curtly and kept walking on. 'It's better for you to get away, for sure. It can be dangerous for you. Believe me.'

'Please!' she begged, following him.

Mary leaned out after the cold column. If he had had the hair a little bit longer, she would have bet that that guy was Sirius Black. But his voice didn't resemble.

'Regulus Black!' the girl shouted, when the boy started to run. 'Stop it!'

Mary understood it and she also recognized the girl. If she wasn't wrong, she was called Vance and it was from Hufflepuff. What were they up to? What was worrying so much the young Black?

She decided to go back to the Common Room to tell Lily. She didn't like gossips, she had to recognize it, and that couldn't be considered a gossip but a secret that the young Slytherin tried to hide. But why so much interest in leaving the Hufflepuff girl aside of it to protect her?

…

When she arrived to the Common Room everyone had already had dinner. As she wasn't hungry, she had wandered for the corridors a little bit longer and had been thinking about all that had happened that long day of December.

When she entered in the Common Room, full of people, she noticed that lots of eyes were looking at her, and little by little, more and more eyes were staring at her until she realized with horror that half of the Common Room was staring, pointing and whispering.

So fast had spread the rumor of the kiss with Remus?

She looked for Lily that for Mary's horror was sitting in the same table as the four Marauders. She approached her without looking at any of the boys and sat down with her head down trying to hide her blush, though it was impossible.

'Lily…' she whispered. The four boys were pretending that they were talking about Quidditch, but the blond girl knew perfectly that they were listening to what she was saying.

'Later, later…' answered Lily as she had thought the same as her friend. 'Where have you been? I haven't seen you at dinner time' she went on, talking as low as she could.

It was then that Mary came up with a great idea to evade a possible future talk that the boys could participate in. She raised her head, thinking about something else and less blushed, and looked for her housemate's grey eyes.

'Black' she called, leaving the others disconcerted. 'Your brother is up to something.'

After saying those words the boys insisted, until they got their aim, in the girls coming to their bedroom. Lily didn't want to go because "it wasn't right", but Mary accepted right away: anything was better than being the center of attention.

Calling 'bedroom' to the stable where the Marauders slept was a really inappropriate word: there wasn't a bed made, a pillow was missing in one or two beds, another one had two pillows, and a third one had a part of the sheets burned up; what once had been the canopies now were scratched in a tragic way or they had made a big knot with them so that the canopies didn't bother them while sleeping; and, a part from socks and dirty clothes, Lily found more than ninety sickles of silver on the floor during the time they were there and Mary was afraid of walking on something unknown that could transmit her some tropical illness.

'Have you ever cleaned up this bedroom since your arrival?' inquired the Head Girl, clearly annoyed.

The four boys laughed.

'I've proposed it more than once, believe me' Peter said, approaching to what the girls deduced was his bed and also the less destroyed part of the room.

'Peter likes to wake us up early on Sundays to urge us to clean' Sirius whispered to the girls, although he knew his friend could listen to him. 'It's a weird hobby that he has. But no one listens to him.'

'That's not true' answered Remus, sitting on his bed (the one that was better of the four).

James with a fast movement of his wand put on the sheets of his bed more or less in a decent way for the girls to sit on it, as it was the nearest one to the door and he had noticed how uncomfortable Mary was to walk forward on the room. Now she felt like in the lion's mouth for being as near of Remus. She was afraid of the conversation turning into a bad way and that they ended up making a colloquial talk all together.

Sirius seemed serious when she ended up explaining. Peter was watching him cautiously and Remus had his brow frowned. James messed up his hair (exasperating Lily a little bit) before starting to talk.

'The Slytherins are up to something' he said while his three friends nodded.

'Oh, come on Potter' Lily begun. 'You don't have any kind of premise to say that.' The four boys laughed in complicity. 'What?'

Peter waited for the agreement of his friends before speaking.

'Mary might remember' he said testing the water. 'Two years and a half ago, when Mulciber…'

The girl looked daggers at Peter. She might remember? How was she not going to remember it! She was lucky, very lucky that day: she almost died.

She was lucky that Mulciber didn't aim well and hit the wall, ten centimeters above Mary's head. It opened a hole of twenty centimeters that let you see the Forbidden Forest through it. The blond girl never wanted to ask a teacher what could happen if that had hit her head.

Gossip said that was dark magic; Lily never doubted it. What was that spell that could open a hole of twenty centimeters in the enchanted and indestructible Hogwarts' walls? No student knew it, the teachers didn't want to answer more questions, and Mulciber almost got expelled.

'Dark magic' answered Mary to Lily. 'Oh come on, don't mess with us…'

Remus made appear some parchments out of nowhere with his wand and started looking for the correct one. When he had it, he lent it to the two girls so they could read it.

In there, there was a list of names, hours, days, and always the same place: The Slytherin's Common Room.

'We watch them' explained Sirius. 'It is always at different times, different days of the week, but they are always the same ones, they even have increased, and they keep increasing.'

The girls were about to ask how they found out all that information, but James anticipated to their question.

'We won't tell you how we got it' he specified 'at least, not yet. Besides, it isn't useful, we don't know what they're up to exactly.'

'Maybe they aren't planning anything' contradicted Lily, although she didn't sound very sure. Unfortunately, she knew the aspirations that some Slytherin's students had by first hand thanks to old conversations she had with her never-again-to-be-friend Severus Snape.

'Of course' answered Mary, 'they'll all be there playing patchwork.'

Peter let out a sceptical laugh.

'You can't get in there because "_that__"_ is the Slytherin's Common Room and you are from Gryffindor.'

The four boys did all they could to restrain their laughing and looked at Lily as if she was the most innocent being in the world, trying to defend the existence of Santa Claus in front of her classmates.

'You can't explain us how you'd get in either' she whispered. Was it possible that James Potter, supposedly in love with her, couldn't confide a secret to her?

The alluded looked at her.

'We can tell you, if you promise to help us, without complaining, without protesting and until we reach the end of the matter.'

Both girls looked at each other. They were lions, curiosity won them.

'Alright' nodded Mary. 'But how do you plan to get in? They aren't going to tell any of us when they'll meet again, and even less the reason of their meetings.'

Sirius got up of his bed.

'I think I have an idea' he announced while going to his closet to get his winter cape and a yellowish and creased parchment that neither of the two girls managed to identify as anything in concrete. 'I'm going to worm it out from Winsett.'

All of them fell silent, looking astonished as Sirius put on his cape hurriedly while looking at his watch from time to time.

'From Tatiana Winsett?' asked Peter finally, who didn't seem to be very convinced of the persuasive talents of his friend.

Sirius, who had reached the door already, stopped suddenly.

'From the younger one… whatever she's called' he replied since he couldn't remember the name of the fifth year girl.

'Natasha Winsett?' inquired Lily. 'But you nearly poked her eye out with you wand the last time you two passed each other. She won't say a word.'

'Sirius has a plan' explained James as the alluded had just gone out of the room laughing at the top of his voice. 'A plan that I think you're not going to like at all, so it's better if…'

'If we don't know a thing' interrupted the red-haired girl getting even angrier. 'Well, we're leaving. When you can trust us, call us.'

The girls started the retreat from the enemy's territory to their room, feeling a little bit lonelier: they were four and they had always been four in that room. They were just the two of them and the room felt terribly lonely without their friends.

They had not reached the end of the staircase to the Common Room when they realized that the majority of their housemates had already gone to bed, as they could hardly hear someone speaking down there. The curfew had started an hour and a half ago.

'I wish Filch catches Black' whispered Lily, even knowing that that would never happen.

Mary was laughing quietly when she heard someone calling her a little bit more upstairs. She stopped suddenly without turning around and saw Lily disappearing around the corner of the staircase. Her friend wouldn't come back because, probably, she would have deduced who was calling Mary and because she wasn't there.

Remus Lupin appeared from the semi-darkness of the staircase and slowly got closer to her.

'Listen, Mary' he begun. 'I'm sorry about this morning. Now everyone thinks we're together' he laughed nervously.

'It actually is good for me, that they think that' answered the blonde. 'This way Prewett will leave me alone' she added, blushed.

Remus seemed to doubt a bit before adding:

'Great, but it'll be better if we maintain the rumor alive from time to time.'

And Mary lost her mind again.

…

Half an hour later she entered into her room.

Lily was already in her pajamas and inside her bed, and she had stolen some blankets from one of the empty beds. It was freezing cold in that room. ¡Oh! With all the horny of the last moment she had totally forgotten about the Antarctic, polar, Siberian and Canadian cold mixed with a jinx that made it even colder. Fuck, it was freezing cold! She was ashamed of herself.

Mary wasn't a girl of excesses. She had had a couple of boyfriends, but she had never been making out with them in the Hogwarts' corridors for everyone to see, let alone ending up in a sofa of the Common Room without realizing that there were second year students that run away to their bedrooms.

'Tomorrow there will be more gossip' whispered the blonde, getting in her bed without undressing herself. It was freaking cold!

The red-haired smiled to her, trying to seem happy.

Mary knew her friend was dying of envy. Had Lily ever had a boyfriend? Not that she knew, and she knew lots of things. She had met with various guys, that had given themselves the honour of saying amazing things about the date, and she had never denied it. To Lily this entire boyfriend thing didn't matter, there were more important things.

But now she seemed to have changed her mind.

'Good night' they said to each other before turning out the lights, trying not to think that, maybe near to them or maybe far from them, Lord Voldemort's followers were committing a new murder.

…

_Okay so here it is the third chapter! _

_I am sorry it took so long for me to translate this chapter, as I said in the last one, the author is revising all the chapters and I didn't want to go on without making sure that she won't change anything more. I have also been busy with the university, so sorry for the waiting. _

_But how was it? Did you like it? I'm not completely sure about some expressions I used in this chapter, so if you see something weird, please tell me ;). I hope you liked the chapter. We have a couple now! Remus and Mary! Will they last? We'll see! _

_Thanks to all of you who read this fanfiction. I know that I am not the best one at translating but I do my best! So, thanks for all your support (even if it's silent!) :)._

_The next one is going to be… **Peter****Pettigrew!** _

_See you in the next chapter! _

_siesna_


End file.
